cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy One News
"First. Universal. One" Galaxy One News is a Citadel-based news network, promising "fast, unbiased news like no other press service" from an extensive network of embedded journalists. One of the backbones of galactic news information, Galaxy One serves millions of images, ids, holos, and "over-the-wire" news pieces every day. Founded in 1846 CE Terran calendar and headquartered at the Citadel, Galaxy One employs over 200,000 news gatherers, located in every major C-Space cluster in the galaxy. To date, it has won over 490 prizes in journalism across the galaxy, more than any other news service. In 2185 CE Terran, Galaxy One set up an account on the CDN forum to directly rebroadcast selected news items to members. News rebroadcast via CDN *BREAKING: Galaxy One News goes live on the CDN board! *CRIME: Bodies of slain officers return to Earth *FINANCE: Irunian Bank swings to loss *LOCAL: Terra Nova news in brief *FINANCE: Redshift Mechanics unveils new 'Pushkin' frigate chassis *TOP STORIES: Element Zero refinery explosion on Nonuel *ENTERTAINMENT: SLAM Awards "most controversial ever" *CRIME: Matriarch Alei Finzia arrested after low-speed chase *CRIME: Outrage over Hanar "snuff film" on extranet *TOP STORIES: Alliance science vessel attacked in traverse *SCIENCE: Quantum communication manufacturing pushes ahead *SPORTS: Professional densing league holds first exhibition *FEATURE: Omega's rising tide of bloodshed *BREAKING: Terrorist attacks across Asari Republic Space *BREAKING: Video of Asari Republic plotters released *TOP STORIES: Support after "Indigo Samadi" attacks floods Asari Republics *PRESS RELEASE: GON's response to yesterday's hijack *CRIME: Industrial tycoon Ivan Fonovich found murdered *LIFE: Protesters plan for day of toplessness *TOP STORIES: Hegemony releases statement on "mystery virus" *TOP STORIES: Systems Alliance shows off new fleet additions *TOP STORIES: Emergency beacon leads to destroyed hideout *CRIME: "Kingu's Wrath" group apprehended *TOP STORIES: Matriarch Tiala hospitalized *CRIME: Alliance diplomat attacked in home (see wiki article: Albert Lowell) *ENTERTAINMENT: Debate rages over "Dynasty Maker" (see wiki article: Dynasty Maker) *TOP STORIES: C-Sec on alert after officers disappear *CRIME: C-Sec raid uncovers cult, legacy of violence *ENTERTAINMENT: Concert pyrotechnics turn deadly *LOCAL: Blast at lab ruled accidental *TOP STORIES: "Mother of all bombs" tested today *LOCAL: Daylight bombing stuns Nos Astra *TOP STORIES: Syndicates suspect in home blast *ENTERTAINMENT: "File 13" biggest bomb ever *SCIENCE: Researchers marvel at system's destruction *TOP STORIES: Asari terrorism czar resigns *BUSINESS: Terrus Macrotech CEO vows to buck lethal trend *SPORTS: Thunderball XX planning for record event *TOP STORIES: Authorities baffled by mass disappearance *HEALTH: The 80-year-old salarian? *TOP STORIES: Grisly scene uncovered in warehouse *LOCAL: Organisers announce second Shanxi reunion *ARTS: Citadel Ward primed to be heart of galactic opera *BUSINESS: Corporate humanitarian group changes hands *TOP STORIES: More questions after Citadel Geth scare *SCIENCE: Tufted ordell taken off endangered species list *FINANCIAL: Arrizon executive jump ship, turns witness *TOP STORIES: Separatist ceasefires increase after Taetrus *LOCAL: Mass underwater grave sparks manhunt *BUSINESS: Arrizon on defensive as allegations grow *HEALTH: Citadel Space's largest mental health center opens *TOP STORIES: Solregit separatist leader found dead *TOP STORIES: Former soldier arrested for assassination *LOCAL: Tayseri murders spark cull fears *POLITICS: Diplomat in slave trafficking scandal acquitted *ENTERTAINMENT: Uncle Garm Garm dies at 42 *TOP STORIES: Charges laid in "Warehouse 23 Massacre" *HEALTH: Anhedrax Centre announces new director *LOCAL: More details released in "Coastline Butcher" case *POLITICS: Missing Citadel diplomat returns to announce resignation *ENTERTAINMENT: Adult convention spices up Tayseri *LOCAL: "Coastline Butcher" suspect found murdered *TOP STORIES: Diamond stolen in daring heist *TOP STORIES: Group declares responsibility for Alliance murders *TOP STORIES: Renowned horror author murdered (see wiki article: Who Goes There?) *TOP STORIES: Five dead after attack *BREAKING: C-Sec and Citadel Health shut down charity *BREAKING: Jailbreak puts lower Zakera on lockdown *LOCAL: Hostilities break out over mining attempts *BUSINESS: Triton & West founder dies in accident *BUSINESS: New Dawn and GenTech in talks for takeover *BREAKING: Explosion rocks GenTech tower on Bekenstein *TOP STORIES: Debate resumes over Terminus colony *Furthest privately-held Human colony abandoned *ENTERTAINMENT: Second season of Dynasty Maker announced *TOP STORIES: 37 found dead on research platform *BREAKING: Chemical attack in Tayseri ward *POLITICS: Alliance Tower disaster riles parliament *POLITICS: Batarian government issues statement "ghost fleet" *CRIME: Escaped slaver's body reportedly on Omega *LOCAL: Bar fight instigators sue C-Sec, bar *TOP STORIES: Hegemony announces destruction of system Category:Media & Entertainment